wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Characters/Nomination Page
Pages can be commented on by any users, but approved only by warriors and above. For help, please look at Project Characters/Page Grades and Project Characters/Page Format. Once a page is approved for the nominated grade, it must sit for 24 hours before being officially approved and given the correct grade. Archives: Approved Project Characters/Nomination Page/Archive 1 Creekkit-Silver Nomination Second nominee! [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Okie, so, take a look at Project Characters/Page Grades to see the full list of Silver Requirements. First off, he needs Template:InfoboxCat on his page, and his relationships need to be one paragraph (4-5 sentences) each.Silverstar 04:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) So, I fixed that stuff....I think it is good! [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:40, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Now, change the nomination title to "Silver", because there's no wolf grade. o.o After that, fix the errors on his page (spelling, spacing, grammatical).Silverstar 03:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) XD Sorry about that. I thought that the nomination thing had the name of the user who put it in (SInce you put Silver in your nomination and your username is SIlver) I will change that. And I will go fix the errors. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Add to the Skills section and the relationships section a little bit. — Flame ☀ 15:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, link to every pages, including those mentioned on the template, the relationships, and every single name in the pedigree, even if minor and or unmade.Silverstar 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) That is what I did do, but I didn't want to do it for unmade pages. Since it would be a lot of red links. And when the pages are made, it won't make the link work I don't think. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Regardless, they need to be linked, and the pages need to be made if they're going to be family. Plus, this adds more pages to the wiki, which means we could get wiki Spotlight!Silverstar 04:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Great! I'm not the only one waiting until we can have a wiki spotlight. XD I will link the pages. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) There! I linked what I think is all the pages. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 04:43, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Not meaning to be perdantic or anything (or should I be posting stuff here xD) but don't the stuff in the infobox need to be linked as well? Whiskers, can you check me on that one 'cause I'm not exactly sure. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 07:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) That I linked as well. Since I think that is what your supposed to do. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 12:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Check spelling, spacing, grammar, and all that fun stuff, and he should be good.Silverstar 20:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Did all that, is this approved yet? I don't cause commotions I am one 00:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Barktail - Silver Nomination Is it ready? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Everything under description must be two paragraphs in length, and add links to the relationship section.'Silverstar' 14:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Add about one or two more paragraphs to the Personality & Skills section. — Flame ☀ 15:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I think I did it. ~Patchfeather~ They still look a little short. Maybe put them into a long paragraph form? You can look at Sapphirepaw's page for an example. It doesn't have to be in complete detail, though. — Flame ☀ 15:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I redid it, I can't think of anything else to add. ~Patchfeather~ Add a bit more to his Apperance section (like one or two more sentences), as well as his relationship with Fruitypebblestar. Then we'll check the grammar and what not.'Silverstar' 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw - Silver Nomination Bae is ready <3. — Flame ☀ 15:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Anyone? — Flame ☀ 23:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) It looks good to me. ~Patchfeather~ I as well think it's good. ~Spots Approved, then? :3 — Flame ☀ 00:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yep. ~Patchfeather~ Wooo~ Thanks. — Flame ☀ 00:16, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Flame, you need to wait 24 hours first, to ensure that it gets all needed comments and critique, as well as double-checked by other pairs of eyes.'Silverstar' 02:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) -nudges- can one of the staff members archive this? it's been well over 24 hours~ --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:07, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinkit - Silver Nomination Baby bumpkin.'Silverstar' 03:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks good. But maybe add a bit more to the character section? Not really needed, but a suggestion. Other then that I think it is ready. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 04:46, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm keeping it at its current size, since I haven't fully developed her personality just yet. I like it how it is, but once she grows into an adult, I'll be getting more in-depth with it (as well as nominate her for gold).Silverstar 03:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah. The approved. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:18, November 11, 2015 ( Dazzleheart - Silver Nomination Dazzlekins. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It needs to have two paragraphs in each section uner description, but other then that it should be good. I don't cause commotions I am one 03:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, that's done, she doesn't have ''any skills so I don't think I can do it with that. ~Patch Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff